1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-density multi-pole connector used for interconnecting groups of terminals of wire harnesses, for example, in a vehicle, and more particularly to an improved method of and apparatus for connecting an optional connector to the high-density multi-pole connector in juxtaposed relation thereto.
2. Background
Generally, in a high-density multi-pole connector of this type used for connecting wire harnesses together, there has heretofore been used a bracket 101 for mounting the connector on a relevant portion of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 12. The following method has been used for attaching an optional connector 103 of a general purpose-type (which comprises female and male connector members) to the high-density multi-pole connector 102 (which comprises female and male connector members) in juxtaposed relation thereto.
The male connector member of the high-density multi-pole connector 102 is beforehand mounted in a frame 101a of the vehicle-mounting bracket 101, and the female connector member is fitted on this male connector member from the lower side. Then, these connector members are fastened together by a bolt and a nut, so that they are maintained in a predetermined connected condition. Then, a housing mounting retaining portion 104 for attaching the optional connector 103 to the high-density multi-pole connector 102 in juxtaposed relation thereto is provided on the frame 101a of the bracket 101. A housing retaining portion 105, formed on the female connector member of the optional connector 103, is manually fitted in the housing mounting retaining portion 104, and then the male connector member is fitted into this female connector member.
However, in the above arrangement in which the optional connector 103 is attached to the high-density multi-pole connector 102 in juxtaposed relation thereto, it is necessary at first to fit the female and male connector members of the high-density multi-pole connector 102 together and also to fasten these connector members together by the bolt and the nut. Then, the housing retaining portion on the female connector member of the optional connector 103 is retainingly connected to the housing mounting retaining portion 104 formed on the frame 101a of the vehicle mounting bracket 101. Then, the male connector member is fitted in and connected to this female connector member.
Thus, the fitting of the female and male connector members of the high-density multi-pole connector 102 and the fitting of the female and male connector members of the optional connector 103, which are not necessarily effected separately from each other, must be carried out separately. This is disadvantageous that the connecting operation is quite cumbersome, and in that the same problem is encountered when effecting maintenance.
In view of the necessity of mounting an optional connector in juxtaposed relation to a high-density multi-pole connector, another conventional high-density multi-pole connector has a cavity or empty connector portion for receiving the optional connector. When it is necessary to add such optional connector depending on the type of harness, the optional connector is received in the empty connector portion. When it is not necessary to provide any optional connector, the empty connector portion is closed by a lid, and in some cases a provisional connector is provided there.
In this construction, the empty connector portion is always present in the high-density multi-pole connector (which tends to become more complicated in construction) regardless of whether or not the optional connector is needed, and, space within the high-density multi-pole connector can not be utilized efficiently.
As the number of required connectors is increased in accordance with the design of various harnesses, and time and labor required for connecting internal wiring also increase, and incomplete fitting of the optional connectors occurs at a higher rate. Such such a situation can not satisfactorily be dealt with by the above conventional fitting method.